yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Break it!
'''"Break it!" '''is the ninth opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also the first opening song used in the new series Cardfight!! Vanguard G. It made its debut on Turn 1 and now replaced on Turn 27 with "Generation!" by JAM Project. Audio Lyrics TV Size Kanji = なんて い にしか ぎない くイメージすれば になる されど と の は した に き しになる を くトリガー く は IT'S ON YOU さ BREAK THROUGH YOUR LIMIT えて ける ( えて ける) NOW KEEP YOUR STRIDE まらないソウル DRIVE YOURSELF うなら を つ がある? BREAK IT! ぶ り で わってく が の を り いてく BREAK IT! らを えた のその が あるから ち まらない やさない してみせたい BREAK IT! LET ME TESTIFY BREAK IT! AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US BREAK IT! GOTTA KEEP YOUR STRIDE BREAK IT! |-| Romaji = Unmei nante iiwake ni shika suginai Tsuyoku imēji sureba shinjitsu ni naru Saredo risou to genjitsu no hazama wa Ninshiki shita shunkan ni mukidashi ni naru Kanōsei o hiraku torigā Hiku sentakushi wa IT' S ON YOU Kimi shidai sa BREAK THROUGH YOUR LIMIT koete ikeru (koete ikeru) NOW KEEP YOUR STRIDE tomaranai Sōru DRIVE YOURSELF tatakaunara Nani o matsu hitsuyou ga aru? BREAK IT! Erabu kirifuda shidai de kawatte ku Kimi ga kimi no mirai o kirihiraite ku BREAK IT! Mizukara o koeta chikara no sono saki ga Arukara tachidomaranai Tayasanai shōmei shite misetai BREAK IT! LET ME TESTIFY BREAK IT! AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US BREAK IT! GOTTA KEEP YOUR STRIDE BREAK IT! Tatakau tabi nokosu ashiato Sono kazu dake tsuyoi jibun ni deaeru STAND UP! hajimari no aizu Shinken shōbu sō EYES TO EYES Don'na damēji mo kimitonara koete ikeru (koete ikeru) NOW IT'S MY TURN matatakuma de kisou wa shōhai no yukue Junbi dekitanara sugu ni FIGHT IT! BREAK IT! Erabu kirifuda shidai de kawatte ku Kimi ga kimi no sekai o tsukuri dashite ku BREAK IT! Kako mo mirai mo koeta sono saki o Egaki tsudzuketaikara Tayasanai shōmei shite misetai BREAK IT! LET ME TESTIFY BREAK IT! AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US BREAK IT! GOTTA KEEP YOUR STRIDE |-| English Ver = Don't says it's fate when things don't work, itself that true But just don't give nothing, you can make it come true~ Wow~ You see that gleaming tear, oh yeah, I see it's too I can see it in your eyes You know what you're supposed to choose Set your finger on the trigger A simple call won't change, it's on you I'm sure that you can break through your limit, I believe in you (I believe in you) Now keep your keep Stride, just keep on pressing Drive yourself, if you're fighting for it it's just around the corner, what are you waiting for? Break it! Come, to the future stands behind the future in my hands Bet your life, we'll dream so fast to be what you really wanna be Break it! Never simply chance, still tempted to see you here and there Flying away to the goal It was so clean get on that proof that makes you Break It! The New Generation Break It! Let us break it down |-| Translation = The likes of fate are no more than an excuse If you imagine it strongly, it becomes the truth Be it between ideal and reality Become bare the moment you recognize it A Trigger that opens up a possibility The choice to draw, It's On You, it's up to you Break Through Your Limit, you can go beyond it Now Keep Your Stride, unstoppable Soul Drive Yourself if you're fighting What is it necessary to wait for? Break It! Change it depending on the trump card you choose Go open up your own future yourself Break It! There's something beyond the strength to exceed yourself So don't stop Want to show the proof you won't tire Break It! Let Me Testify Break It! Ain't No Stopping Us Break It! Gotta Keep Your Stride Break It! Full Size Kanji= なんて い にしか ぎない くイメージすれば になる されど と の は した に き しになる を くトリガー く は IT'S ON YOU さ BREAK THROUGH YOUR LIMIT えて ける ( えて ける) NOW KEEP YOUR STRIDE まらないソウル DRIVE YOURSELF うなら を つ がある? BREAK IT! ぶ り で わってく が の を り いてく BREAK IT! らを えた のその が あるから ち まらない やさない してみせたい BREAK IT! LET ME TESTIFY BREAK IT! AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US BREAK IT! GOTTA KEEP YOUR STRIDE BREAK IT! うたび す その だけ い に える STAND UP! まりの そう EYES TO EYES どんなダメージも となら えて ける ( えて ける) NOW IT'S MY TURN く で うは の たならすぐに FIGHT IT! BREAK IT! ぶ り で わってく が の を りだしてく BREAK IT! も も えたその を き けたいから やさない してみせたい BREAK IT! LET ME TESTIFY BREAK IT! AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US BREAK IT! GOTTA KEEP YOUR STRIDE BREAK IT! が る に かけよう を い すスピードで ( い すスピードで) を に じてるならば いなどなく へ! BREAK IT....! (Break It....!) BREAK IT....! (Break It....!) BREAK IT! ぶ り で わってく が の を り いていく BREAK IT! らを えた のその が あるから ち まらない やさない してみせたい BREAK IT! LET ME TESTIFY BREAK IT! AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US BREAK IT! THE NEW GENERATION BREAK IT! LET IT BREAK IT DOWN |-| Rōmaji = Unmei nante iiwake ni shika suginai Tsuyoku imēji sureba shinjitsu ni naru Saredo risou to genjitsu no hazama wa Ninshiki shita shunkan ni mukidashi ni naru Kanōsei o hiraku torigā Hiku sentakushi wa IT' S ON YOU Kimi shidai sa BREAK THROUGH YOUR LIMIT koete ikeru (koete ikeru) NOW KEEP YOUR STRIDE tomaranai Sōru DRIVE YOURSELF tatakaunara Nani o matsu hitsuyou ga aru? BREAK IT! Erabu kirifuda shidai de kawatte ku Kimi ga kimi no mirai o kirihiraite ku BREAK IT! Mizukara o koeta chikara no sono saki ga Arukara tachidomaranai Tayasanai shōmei shite misetai BREAK IT! LET ME TESTIFY BREAK IT! AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US BREAK IT! GOTTA KEEP YOUR STRIDE BREAK IT! Tatakau tabi nokosu ashiato Sono kazu dake tsuyoi jibun ni deaeru STAND UP! hajimari no aizu Shinken shōbu sō EYES TO EYES Don'na damēji mo kimitonara koete ikeru (koete ikeru) NOW IT'S MY TURN matatakuma de kisou wa shōhai no yukue Junbi dekitanara sugu ni FIGHT IT! BREAK IT! Erabu kirifuda shidai de kawatte ku Kimi ga kimi no sekai o tsukuri dashite ku BREAK IT! Kako mo mirai mo koeta sono saki o Egaki tsudzuketaikara Tayasanai shōmei shite misetai BREAK IT! LET ME TESTIFY BREAK IT! AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US BREAK IT! GOTTA KEEP YOUR STRIDE Ashita ga kuru mae ni dekakeyou Toki o oikosu supīdo de (oikosu supīdo de) Kizuna o koko ni kanji terunaraba Mayoi nado naku mae e! BREAK IT....! (Break It....!) BREAK IT....! (Break It....!) BREAK IT! Erabu kirifuda shidai de kawatte ku Kimi ga kimi no mirai o kirihiraite ku BREAK IT! Mizukara o koeta chikara no sono saki ga Arukara tachidomaranai Tayasanai shōmei shite misetai BREAK IT! LET ME TESTIFY BREAK IT! AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US BREAK IT! THE NEW GENERATION BREAK IT! LET IT BREAK IT DOWN |-| English Translation = The likes of fate are no more than an excuse If you imagine it strongly, it becomes the truth Be it between ideal and reality Become bare the moment you recognize it A Trigger that opens up a possibility The choice to draw, It's On You, it's up to you Break Through Your Limit, you can go beyond it Now Keep Your Stride, unstoppable Soul Drive Yourself if you're fighting What is it necessary to wait for? Break It! Change it depending on the trump card you choose Go open up your own future yourself Break It! There's something beyond the strength to exceed yourself So don't stop Want to show the proof you won't tire Break It! Let Me Testify Break It! Ain't No Stopping Us Break It! Gotta Keep Your Stride Break It! The footprints that you left each time you fight You yourself meets the strong number "Stand Up!" is the sign of beginning A serious fight, so Eyes to Eyes If you take any Damage, you can go beyond it (you can go beyond it) Now It's My Turn, in the blink of eye Compete about the whereabouts of victory or defeat If you are ready, immediately Fight It! Break It! Change it depending on the trump card you choose Go create your own world yourself Break It! There's something beyond the past and future Continue to draw it, because Want to show the proof you won't tire Break It! Let Me Testify Break It! Ain't No Stopping Us Break It! Gotta Keep Your Stride Embark before tomorrow comes With the speed that surpass the time (that surpass the time) If you're feeling a bond in the chest Without hesitation and such, move on! Break It....! (Break It...!) Break It....! (Break It...!) Break It! Choose the trump card, and you will change it Go and carve your own future yourself Break It! Personally exceed that previous power Don't stop there To let out the proof that can't be displayed Break It! Let Me Testify Break It! Ain't No Stopping Us Break It! The New Generation Break It! Let It Break It Down Video TV Size = |-| Full Size = |-| Full MV = |-| English Dubbed = Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Anime Songs Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard G Series Category:Feature Articles